Kurt's little notebook
by PeanutButterSquares
Summary: Kurt has a notebook full of insults he carries around at all times, just in case. But what happens when the boy he loves finds it and reads it?


**Author's notes**

**This little drabble is in relation to the Untitled Seklaine fic I posted a few weeks ago. Go check it out :D**

**The porcupine joke is at the end!**

**New note: Sorry for the mistake, but there is no chapter 2! This fic is complete, it was a mistake on my behalf :P**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Kurt was lazily rummaging through his locker, uselessly passing in review his possessions. After having reorganized everything from old homework sheets to the seven pair of shoes he kept in his locker at all times, he checked his watch, only to realize it was still way too early to get to class. The corridor around him was actually completely empty.<p>

He shot an unconvincing glance at Blaine's old and tattered picture above his head, sighed heavily and closed the door, clutching his books for his first class. It had been a long and uneventful weekend, and Monday was promising to be just as boring.

But at the sight of the real life Blaine literally skipping down the corridor towards him, Kurt felt his head lift up slightly. If someone could put on smile back on his face, it was his boyfriend.

"Hey, Kurt." He was smiling broadly, as if though the world could not have been any better. Blaine had always been a morning person.

"Morning, Blaine." Kurt smiled stupidly at the sight of him in a head to toe Burberry-esque attire, complete with plaid bowtie and all. He looked absolutely stunning for a Monday morning.

But the dapper outfit was thrown off by Blaine's giddiness and constant jumping around. He couldn't seem to hold still and was hiding something behind his back, which made Kurt's eyebrows furrow.

"What's with you today? You look like a hyper-excited puppy who just got thrown into a ball-pit."

"Well actually…" He bit his lip and smiled tauntingly. Kurt had no idea what he had in mind. "I was wondering if you actually came up with them all by yourself."

"Came up with what-"

Blaine widened his eyes and grinned even more, waiting for him to catch on…

Kurt's gasped in shock as he suddenly understood. He nearly dropped his history book on his foot in his fury to scream at Blaine.

"Oh my god _Blaine_! Did you go through my things?" He reached out to grab the tiny red notebook that had appeared from behind his boyfriend's back, but Blaine had stepped back and thrown his arm backwards to keep it just out of reach. He had a teasing smile on his face.

"Oh no sweetie, I'd never do that!" He said, laughing heartily. "No, you actually forgot _this_," He waved the little notebook tauntingly, and Kurt reached for it desperately, "at my place yesterday." He was biting his tongue, barely holding back a smile.

Kurt was panicked at the idea that Blaine actually had read said notebook. It was a dark collection of unabashed ideas, filled to the brim with insults and snappy comebacks he reserved to his enemies. It was an idea from Santana: "Always stay ahead of the pack" she had said. But right now he was genuinely scared that Blaine would judge him on the downright horrible and demeaning things he had come up with. They were reserved for the likes of Sebastian, Azimio and other jocks, not for the boy he loved.

Kurt tried to surprise said boyfriend by jumping towards the lockers, hoping to get around him. But the smaller boy bolted around at the speed of light and put a firm hand on his chest, keeping him just out of distance against the metal doors.

Kurt fought him off but Blaine took a few quick steps back and opened the little book again.

"The porcupine one is my favorite!" He winked at him and started reading out loud, and Kurt blushed furiously, even though there was no one in sight. "If you had as many…"

"No, stop it! _Blaine_!" He once more reached for the book, and once more his boyfriend kept it out of reach, laughing and pulling Kurt closer to him.

Kurt was starting to find the situation quite ridiculous. Blaine was half his size yet he still managed to keep a hold on his treasured notebook, making him struggle around stupidly. Luckily they were alone, so no one could see him being outplayed by a hobbit.

"C'mon Blaine, this is silly! Just give it back…" Suddenly he couldn't hold it any longer, and he started laughing along with Blaine's constant chuckles.

He tried to push his boyfriend away from him, and they tackled for a bit, laughing and tickling each other until Blaine ensnared him in his arms and just kept him there. Kurt's heart immediately started melting. He cuddled deeper into Blaine's strong arms and hid his face in the soft crook of his neck. Kurt decided he could never feel safer then when he was wrapped around in his boyfriend's strong hands and head-spinning scent.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" Whispered Blaine, rubbing small circles on his back with his free hand. "These are actually pretty good." He unwrapped his arms from around him, only keeping his hands on his hips. His boyfriend was smiling broadly, looking at him with shiny eyes.

Kurt relaxed and started playing with Blaine's bowtie. "You don't think it's weird?" He muttered uncomfortably.

"No! Come on, it's cute. I think you having a little book full of insults and comebacks is just so _you_. It makes me love you even more." He lifted his chin up with one finger and locked his gaze in his eyes. Kurt had forgotten everything about getting the notebook back now. Blaine could even keep it, he didn't even care anymore. He never wanted this moment to stop. They put their foreheads together and lost themselves in each other's presence. Kurt noticed they were breathing in perfect unison.

Blaine spoke up suddenly: "I'm just wondering what they're for." He pulled his head away slightly "Or rather _who_ they're for."

Kurt smiled wryly, tilted his head to the side and gave him a fluttering look. Blaine's face darkened as he seemed to catch on.

"Sebastian?" He asked.

"Sebastian"

Blaine brought him closer to wrap him in a full body hug. Kurt rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and hugged back, his arms finding their familiar place on his waist.

"You know you don't have to worry about him, Kurt."

"I know" Kurt smiled dearly. He would never get enough of Blaine hugging him like this.

"You are the most adorable, loving, caring, and fierce person I know. And I am so _so_ happy that you are my boyfriend."

Kurt intensified his hug. Blaine responded strongly, and they held each other as if the world was ending, never wanting to let go.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's end notes<span>**

**Here is the insult in it's entirety:**

**"If you had as many sticking out of you as you had stuck _in_ you, you'd be a porcupine"**

***ahem***

**I thought it was hilarious. Intended for Sebastian, of course XD**

**It's not mine though, credit goes to this website: /girl-insults/**

**Hope you liked :D**


End file.
